The Frog Prince
by PKlovesDW
Summary: The frog prince, Drarry style. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.


**A/N: **I'm on a roll today! This One-Shot is made for the: Fairy Tale Challenge. I think it's hard to guess which one I got *winks*.

**Summary: **The frog prince, Drarry style. HP/DM. One-Shot! By DW.

**Disclaimer: **Harry and Draco belong to J.K., and so does Lucius. The fairy tale belongs to the lovely brothers Grimm.

* * *

><p>On a beautiful evening, a young prince made his way through the woods on his own. A spring greeted his grey eyes, and he decided to sit down and rest for a while. The water was cool, and a water lily was blooming in the middle of it. He carried a golden ball in his hand, which was his favourite plaything. He always tossed it in the air, before catching it again when it fell down.<p>

After some time went by, he threw it up so high that he failed to catch it when it fell, and the ball fell away, until it rolled into the spring. The prince looked into the spring, trying to see his ball, but it was very deep. So deep even that he couldn't see the bottom of it. He began to cry, and said, "Alas! If only I could get my ball again, I would give all my fine clothes and jewels, and everything I have in the world!"

Whilst he was speaking, a frog put its head out of the water of the spring, and said, "Prince, why do you weep so bitterly?"

"Alas!" he said, "what can you do for me, you nasty frog? My golden ball has fallen into the spring."

The frog said, "I do not want your pearls and jewels, and fine clothes; but if you will love me, and let me live with you and eat from your golden plate, and sleep on your bed, I will bring you your ball again."

'_What nonsense,' _thought the prince, _'this silly frog is talking! He can never even get out of the spring to visit me, though he may be able to get my ball for me, and therefore I will tell him he shall have what he asks.' _So he said to the frog, "Well, if you will bring me my ball, I will do all you ask."

Then the frog put its head down, and dived deep under the water. After a little while he came up again, with the ball in his mouth, and threw it on the edge of the spring.

As soon as the young prince saw his ball, he ran to pick it up. He was so overjoyed to have it in his hand again, that he never thought of the fog, but ran home with it as fast as he could.

The frog called after him, "Stay, prince, and take me with you as you said." But he did not stop to hear a word.

The next day, just as the prince had sat down for dinner, he heard a strange noise. Tap-tap, splash-splash, as if something was coming up the marble staircase, and soon afterwards there was a soft knock at the door, and a little voice cried out and said, "Open the door, my prince dear, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

Then the prince ran to the door and opened it, and there he saw the frog, whom he had quite forgotten. At this sight, he was sadly frightened, and shut the door as fast as he could, and returned back to his seat.

The king, his father, seeing that something had frightened him, asked him what was the matter.

"There is a nasty frog," he said, "at the door. It lifted my ball for my out of the spring yesterday. I told him that he could live with me here, thinking that he could never get out of the spring. But there he is at the door, and he wants to come in."

While he was speaking, the frog knocked again on the door, and said, "Open the door, my prince dear, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

Then the king said to the young prince, "As you have given your word, you must keep it. So go and let him in."

He did so, and the frog hopped into the room, and then straight on, tap-tap, splash-splash, from the bottom of the room to the top, until he came up close to the table where the prince sat. "Pray lift me upon the chair," he said to the prince, "and let me sit next to you."

As soon as he had done this, the frog said, "Put you plate nearer to me, so that I may eat out of it."

This he did, and when he had eaten as much as he could, he said, "Now I am tired. Carry me upstairs, and put me into your bed."

And the prince, though very unwilling, took him up in his hand, and put him upon the pillow of his own bed, where he slept all night long.

As soon as it was light the frog jumped up, hopped downstairs, and went out of the house.

'_Now, then,' _thought the prince, '_At last he is gone, and I shall be troubled with him no more.'_

But he was mistaken, for when night came again he heard the same tapping at the door, and the frog came once more and said, "Open the door, my prince dear, open the door to thy true love here! And mind the words that thou and I said by the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

And when the prince opened the door, the frog came in, and slept upon his pillow as before, until the morning broke. And the third night he did the same.

But when the prince awoke on the following morning he was astonished to see, instead of the frog, a handsome prince, gazing on him with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen standing at the head of his bed.

He told him that he had been enchanted by a spiteful fairy, who had changed him into a frog, and he had been fated so to abide until some prince took him out of the spring, and let him eat from his plate, and sleep upon his bed for three nights. "You," said the returned prince, "have broken this cruel charm, and now I have nothing to wish for but that you should go with me into my father's kingdom, where I will marry you, and love you as long as you live."

The young prince, you may be sure, was not long in saying 'yes' to all this. And as they spoke, a brightly coloured coach drove up, with eight beautiful horses, decked with plumes of feathers and a golden harness, and behind the coach rode the prince's servant, faithful Heinrich, who had bewailed the misfortunes of his dear master during his enchantment so long and so bitterly, that his heart had well-nigh burst.

They then took leave of the king, and got into the coach with eight horses, and all set out, full of joy and merriment, for the prince's kingdom, which they reached safely. And there they lived happily a great many years.


End file.
